The present invention relates to a member having a decoration layer for use in a fishing tool including a fishing rod, a reel, a lure, a tackle box, a consort ship and small articles, a shaft and a head of a golf club, a tennis racket, a badminton racket, a frame of a bicycle and the like. The present invention also relates to a light-weight member for a fishing tool or a spool tool.
Fishing tools and sport tools are decorated variously to attract interests of users. Therefore, the member for use in the tool has a variety of decoration layers. In recent years, reduction of the weight of the fishing tool and the sport tool results in the ratio of the weight of a coating layer with respect to that of the tool being raised. Specifically, the weight of the coating layer of a fishing rod with respect to the weight of the pole has been raised to 5% to 10% or higher. Therefore, the coating layer and the decoration layer prevent the weight reduction of the fishing tool and the sport tool. Accordingly, a member having a thin metal layer as a decoration layer thereof has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-79669.
However, the foregoing thin metal layer has luster peculiar to the metal as the exterior thereof and it cannot express the texture or the like as the exterior thereof.
If a metal color is required to be expressed in a portion of the member, an element made of, for example, aluminum, brass or stainless steel must be attached by bonding or press-fitting. If the metal element is attached, a stepped portion is generated in the boundary from the metal element, thus resulting in that the member loses the sense of integration. Moreover, burrs in the edge portion of the metal element have a risk of injuring the hand.
Moreover, the weight of the member is enlarged and, thus, also the weight of sport tool using the member is enlarged. The foregoing fact is an undesirable fact because reduction of the weights of the sport tools, such as fishing tools, golf tools, skiing tools and tennis tools, is required.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide a member having a decoration layer exhibiting excellent exterior and light weight.
Further, a technology is available in which a metal film, a ceramic film and the like serving as decoration layers are formed on the body of the member through a synthetic resin coating film, such as a coating layer.
However, since the metal film and the ceramic film have hardness greater than that of the body of the member and that of the synthetic resin coating film, they cannot follow deformation of the body of the member and the synthetic resin coating film. Thus, there arises a problem in that they are separated from the body of the member and the synthetic resin coating film and they are destroyed.
In view of the foregoing, another object of the present invention is to provide a member for a fishing or sport tool having a decoration layer free from separation and destruction and thus having light weight and excellent exterior.
A structure has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-31337 in which the surface of a pipe shape member is coated and thus smoothed, and then a thin interference film is formed on the smoothed surface so that the thin interference film causes interference of light to take place in a state where light is made incident to thereby make the pipe shape member colorful.
However, in case where the thin coherent film is formed on a reel, which is not the pipe shape, by the above-mentioned method, the formed color is only observed in a limited condition where the eyes are directed in specific direction with respect to the incident light beam, and the color formed by the interference cannot be visually recognized from an arbitrary position. Therefore, the color forming effect is insufficient.
Accordingly, another object of the present invention is to provide an article having an interference coating film which causes a color formed by interference of light to be visually recognized from any direction without limitation to a specific direction.
Since a fishing tool and a sport tool for use in outdoors, in particular, the fishing tool is frequently brought into contact with water drops, its surface is subjected to a water repellent process to easily remove water drops allowed to adhere to the same.
A conventional member subjected to the water repellent process has a structure arranged such that a decoration coating layer made of epoxy resin, urethane resin or acrylic resin is formed on a base made of fiber reinforced prepreg, polyamide resin or Al diecast; and a water repellent coating layer is formed on the decoration coating layer with a fluorine or silicon type coating medium by spray coating or die coating. In this case, the thickness of the decoration coating layer and the water repellent coating layer is 5 .mu.m to tens of .mu.m.
However, the water repellent coating layer formed by spraying-coating or die-coating the fluorine or silicon coating medium is too thick and non-uniform. If the water repellent coating layer is too thick, the ratio of the weight of the coating layer with respect to the overall weight of the rod is raised excessively in a case of a fishing rod. Thus, reduction of the weight of the fishing rod cannot be performed as desired. If the water repellent coating layer is too thick and non-uniform, for example, a reel encounters a problem in that the accurate dimensions cannot be obtained.
In view of the foregoing, another object of the present invention is to provide a water repellent member having a water repellent layer having a small and uniform thickness.